emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7755 (23rd February 2017)
Plot Aaron packs for court. He hugs Robert but tells him he doesn't want him to come to court. Faith apologises to Sarah. Sarah wishes Debbie would come to Prague and worries she'll die without Debbie being there. Debbie reassures her daughter that her treatment can't hurt her like that. Aaron says an emotional goodbye to his friends and loved ones. He tells Liv that he loves her and will miss her. Arthur finds Will's phone down the side of the sofa and Gabby suggests he did it deliberately so he would have to come back and collect it. She questions if Will was the one who sent the flowers on Valentine's Day. Aaron says his final goodbye to Robert before Chas appears to drive him to court. Debbie asks Ross to get her a fake passport so she can go to Prague. In the café, Gabby talks to Liv about Aaron but notices Jacob in looking at her. Jacob approaches and asks Gabby if she wants to do something and Gabby agrees. Debbie tries to persuade a reluctant Ross to get her a fake passport, insisting he'd do the same if it was Moses in Sarah's position. She begs Ross to help but he refuses. Gabby and Jacob awkwardly discuss their week and Jacob leans in for a kiss. Gabby initially pulls away but they kiss. Robert worries about Aaron and decides to head to court just as Chas arrives back. Chas explains Aaron was sentenced to eighteen months imprisonment, reduced to twelve. Meanwhile, Aaron is lead into HMP Hotten where his details and mug shot are taken and he is strip searched. Robert can't believe the verdict and decides to appeal the sentence. Will collects his phone and stays for a brew. Sandy inquires if he has a partner so Will reveals his wife left him. Charity tries to cheer Chas up when Faith arrives to clear the air. She tells that she isn't a gold digging murderer and her dead husband Brian would have happily given the cash to Sarah. Faith reveals she'll be gone by tonight and Chas is pleased. At the prison Aaron answers a questionnaire. Paddy tells Robert that all he's ever wanted was for Aaron to be loved so they'll need work things out. Aaron pauses when the questionnaire asks about his sexual orientation. The guard explains if he wants to be out in prison they have a support group and they'll do everything they can to look after him. After deciding to go with the 'Prefer not to say' option, Aaron takes off his wedding ring. Robert tells Liv he'll get Aaron out sooner but Liv questions if Robert wants her to go and live with her mother whilst Aaron is away. Robert assures he doesn't and they hug. Ross appears at Butlers Farm and tells Debbie he has changed his mind about the fake passport for Sarah's sake but warns her not to get caught. Faith listens in to their conversation from the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Will Scott - Ben Gerrard *Guard - Denton Brown Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *HMP Hotten - Yard, reception, interview room and cell Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 22nd February due to ITVs coverage of The Brit Awards. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes